Think Of Me
by ElphabaAngelofMusic
Summary: An outlook on the choices both Christine and the Phantom make once familiar with one another. A possible alternative version of POTO but haven't decided yet. The summary sucks but please give it a chance. Starts off six months after Christine arrives at the Opera House. Bullied and alone, the Phantom seizes his chance after hearing her sing...
1. So Lost, So Helpless

**I have not attempted a Phantom of the Opera fanfiction story in a very long time, for one main reason. I just didn't think I would do it any justice. But I really really wanted to have a go because I am obsessed with all things POTO and the story of it is just AMAZING! :) So here, I bring you the first chapter of this story. At the moment, I don't really have any plans for where I'm going with this. I guess it depends on how people perceive the first chapter. But anyway enough rambling from me...obviously I am not Gaston Leroux or Andrew Lloyd Webber so I do not own these set of wonderful characters...but enjoy my take. Mwahaha. :)**

* * *

**So Lost, So Helpless**

I shuffled onto the stage, finding the vast amount of space both admiring and daunting. My fingers wrung through the fabric of my skirt as Madame Giry waved me over.

She met me in the middle, seemingly oblivious as the other dancers stared and snickered. I dropped my gaze to the shaded stage flooring, feeling ridiculous in my ballet costume.

She brushed my shoulders down and upon catching my gaze again, gave me a rare encouraging smile, her hands squeezing my shoulders gently.

"Don't be afraid, child," she ushered softly. "I am sure Monsieur Lefevre will be more than accommodating given that it is your first time on the stage."

My head bobbed up and down in agreement, my curls gathering around my face. We watched the Ballet de Corps rehearse the dance we were due to be performing in a week's time, their movements so graceful, making the dance look effortless and elegant and my breathe caught when Madame Giry pushed me forwards, urging me to take part. I stood pathetically at the back, keeping my gaze locked on my stubby fingernails in front of me and praying this was to end soon.

As soon as the music began, I tried to watch the others and repeat the movements, having forgotten most of the arrangement already. I turned to my left without glancing, my breath catching as I fell against something hard, knocking me over.

The others laughter echoed loudly in my ear as I clambered up from the floor, my cheeks tinged with a scorching red as I glanced at who I had fallen into.

Another girl, with vivacious blonde curls and wide, bright blue eyes peered back at me as she lifted herself back up with the same grace naturally given to the others.

Her rosy lips turned upwards into a heart-warming smile and I realised from her appearance that it must have been Madame Giry's daughter, Meg.

"You must be Christine." She presumed, probably from the spectacle I had just made.

I nodded. "Y-yes…are you Meg?"

Her smile deepened, highlighting the fair dimples on each of her cheeks.

"That's me," she sang cheerfully, offering out a hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She added, bowing down theatrically.

I giggled at the sight, making her laugh too.

The rest of the rehearsal went by without much more disruption, though I clumsily blundered on some of the footwork, much to a few of the other girl's amusement.

Meg was lovely; bright and lively and-despite my awful attempts to dance-told the other girls in no uncertain terms to remain quiet.

By the end of the lesson, I was prepared to scuttle back to the dormitory as quickly as possible and forget about this terrible rehearsal and as I journeyed back with Meg, we advanced towards the door, which was ajar, only to hear mumbled whispers from some of the corps de ballet inside.

"Did you _see_ that new girl? She was horrendous! At one point, I thought she might end up sending us all down with her!" A shrill voice came from inside.

My throat felt restricted and I desperately fought back the sob wanting to break free as we listened on.

"-And as for her hair! I've never seen anything so ridiculous; can the girl not afford a hairbrush?" Another voice grumbled and after a second, an eruption of laughter came from inside.

Burning tears fought their way free from my eyes as I began to tread away from the door in a desperate need to escape. Meg reached for my arm, promising that she would scold them for such ghastly behaviour but I shook my head briskly, keeping my head turned away.

"No please don't," I begged, frustrated as a few sobs slipped past here and there. "I-I don't want any trouble." I insisted, before striding away as swiftly as my feet would allow. I knew the direction I was heading immediately, for it was the one place which almost felt like home. I shut the chapel door behind me and bent before the picture of my father, lighting a candle as I did.

As soon as my eyes caught the oval picture hung beneath the flickering candlelight, I could no longer hold back my tears of despair and disappointment. I had hoped to prove myself worthy, to make my father proud but in the six months since I had arrived here, I had not succeeded. I felt as though I had failed him. And worse than that, I had not yet been visited by the Angel of Music, like he said I would be which surely meant that I was not good enough to be spared such luck. I felt like such a fool, having already blabbed to Madame Giry like some overexcited child.

I could have been sprawled across the chapel tiles for minutes or hours, I could not tell. But I began to hear a heavenly voice, quietly singing a beautiful lullaby. I snarled, believing it to be one of the girls from the ballet, mocking me.

"If you have come to mock me, then I beg you, please leave me be!" I grumbled. The voice suddenly stopped and I sighed, knowing I had been right.

"Why do you cry child?" A soothing voice called out in the same beautiful, musically-textured voice.

I gasped at how close the voice sounded, turning my head from the left to the right but finding nothing but empty air.

"You cannot see me because I am invisible. I can see you however."

I stared forwards, trying to comprehend what the voice was saying. It was obviously some sort of prank, set-up by the other awful girls from the ballet!

"Nobody is invisible! And I am not stupid; I know this is a prank made by the other girls. Leave me alone!" I bellowed, before dropping my face into my hands and crying again. I had had enough. I missed my home but most of all, I missed my father.

"Did your father not make a promise to send you the Angel of Music, there on his deathbed?" The voice called out again ever so softly, I had to strain to hear the beautiful melody tone.

My sobs resided and I could not resist peeking through the edges of my fingers as though somebody might jump out and announce the prank I believed it to be. But there was nothing but the eerie silence of the chapel and I began to wonder how this stranger would have known about my father's promise if he was not telling the truth.

"H-how did you know about that?" I whispered brokenly, hoping against odds that this was what it appeared to be.

"The Angel of Music knows everything, little Christine." The voice spoke back.

I gasped at the stranger's knowledge of my name and despite myself, felt my hope begin to rise at the thought of my dreams finally coming true.

"A-are you really the Angel of Music? This is not deceit?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes flickering from one wall to another as I waited rather impatiently for the stranger's response.

"Yes I am, child. I am finally here to accomplish your father's wish." The voice confirmed.

A smile graced my lips for the first time in a very long while as I dared to believe that I could finally make my father proud.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Reviews are love and if you enjoyed the first chapter, then please show some love! :) Reviews are like yummy cookies to me! :) Lol. Also...as I have not much idea where I'm going with this right now, I sort of have a half-chapter which I wrote ages ago. It's set after all the events of POTO but I was wondering that if I have done the characters enough justice, whether people would like me to continue this and do little insights into things that happen in POTO, such as when Christine meets the Phantom for the first time, Raoul and Christine on the rooftop etc? If people believe I have made the characters believable so far and would like that, then I would definitely give it a go for you guys. :)**


	2. Angel of Music

**As much as I'd love to own this beauty, unfortunately I am neither ALW or Gaston Leroux so unfortunately these characters are not mine to own...but for the intended purpose of my story, let's just pretend I do hahaha. Enjoy the second chapter. :)**

* * *

**Angel of Music**

Once we squeezed past the crowd, I followed Madame Giry into my new dressing room. She closed the door hastily behind us, clicking her tongue at the admirers lining the entrance and asking a flurry of frantic questions. I waited until she turned, a smile tracing her lips as she stepped forwards. She rested a hand on my shoulder, giving a squeeze. "You did well, my dear." She insisted and a smile touched my face due to her compliment, though I couldn't deny my curiosity on what my angel thought. Madame Giry turned away before I could utter the words, heading over to a dressing table. "He is pleased with you." She turned back, holding a single red rose, tied loosely with his signature black ribbon. With a smile, she handed it to me before departing swiftly and leaving me with my many jumbled thoughts.

I fumbled towards the dressing table seat, continuing to address the rose as though this time was different from any other time my maestro had gifted me after a performance.

It brought on a flurry of emotions, despite the familiarity of this gift.

Of course I was delighted; to finally be able to make my father proud but the longer I began to think about my angel, the stranger the situation felt. He would appear whenever I needed him most and I couldn't fight back the feeling that my maestro wasn't quite the angelic-being he first appeared to be.

"Little Lottie…let her mind wander." A familiar voice invaded my thoughts and my fingers stilled against the rose, my eyes remaining on the silken petals. I must have surely been dreaming, for it had been years since I heard that voice!

The sound of the door closing caught my attention and I peeked towards it, feeling a smile flourish my face at the surprise of my childhood friend before me. He looked just the same as he always had, though more handsome, his features more matured. His bronze brown hair was swept back neatly and my breath caught when I spotted the beautiful boutique of flowers nestled in his arms. A smile traced his lips as he moved into the room.

"Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes…" he recalled our childish tales told to one another and I sighed at the memory.

"Raoul…" I whispered his name back, still in shock. He raised an eyebrow, settling down the flowers on a nearby table. It had been too long that we had seen one another and with his sudden entrance, it brought back so many fond memories. "Or of riddles or frocks…" he continued, a sincere smile still playing at the edges of his lips as he moved closer and I beamed back.

"Those picnics in the attic." I played along, plagued with all those memories at once. It was a bittersweet feeling; I'd always missed Raoul but it also brought so many memories of father back. I missed him so much more. "Or of chocolates…" his voice replied softly, bringing me out of my dwelling thoughts.

A faint smile touched my lips again, my fingers tracing my skirt as I recalled another fond memory. "Father playing the violin…" I chewed on my bottom ip, trying not to reside too much on the past. Raoul was here and I didn't want to overshadow our reunion with melancholy thoughts. He sighed softly as he knelt in front of me, a smile remaining on his face. "As we read to each other dark stories of the north," he recalled.

I giggled childishly, knowing what was next. "No what I love best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head…the angel of music sings songs in my head." I sung; his sweet voice joining in. He was exactly how I remembered my dear childhood friend to be.

"You sung like an angel tonight." He complimented me and I ducked my head to hide the sudden warmth of my cheeks before smiling fondly at a particular memory. "Father said…when I'm in heaven child, I will send you the angel of music to you…well father is dead Raoul, and I have been visited by the angel of music." I sat forwards in my chair, twisting my hands together as we shared a fond smile.

"Oh, no doubt about it!" Raoul smiled as he prepared to stand. "And now, we'll go to supper." He stated, making his way back towards the door.

I rushed up from my place at the dressing table too quickly, consequently stumbling over a little as my hand caught the edge of the desk. "N-no Raoul, the angel of music is very strict." I warned him.

He turned back at the door, his bright laughter ringing through the dressing room, mocking a once-childish fairytale. "Well I shan't keep you up late."

"Raoul, no-"

"You must change, I'll order my carriage." He insisted, nodding towards my costume. "Two minutes, little Lottie."

"No Raoul, wait-" I begged, stepping forwards to halt him but he was gone, slamming the door behind him and disappearing into the night. I sighed, a sudden chill driving its way down my spine. The room suddenly felt colder and I found my arms wrapping around my waist as I treaded towards the door, reaching out for the handle.

A gasp escaped me at the sound of the candle on the dressing table being snuffed out and I spun, my eyes catching the smoky aftereffects of the candle as the room descended into darkness. I shivered again, turning towards the door, when a booming voice echoed into the darkness.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in _your_ glory!" The voice echoed; the anger and frustration so much more potent in that angelic voice. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in _my_ triumph!"

"Angel, I hear you!" I cried, stepping forwards and glancing around the room as though he would somehow appear to me. I knew it was foolish to think in such a way but I still couldn't help it. "Speak, I listen…stay by my side, guide me!" I begged, the very thought of him abandoning me now frightening me so. "Angel, my soul was weak- forgive me. Enter at last, master!"

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow, I hide." The voice whispered softly and my eyes flickered around the room, trying to find a sign of my master's presence but I found nothing. "Look at your face in the mirror…I am there inside!"

My eyes flickered towards the mirror at the side of the room and my breath caught as my eyes locked onto the beautiful face of my angel. In the back of my mind, I barely caught the lullaby of his voice, lulling me further towards him.

"_I am your angel of music…come to me: angel of music._"

I slipped towards him, my eyes catching sight of a hand, concealed under a black leather glove, an unspoken invitation and with a flick of my hand, I accepted…

* * *

**Out of curiosity, would anyone appreciate reading a few unseen outtakes through the movie? I have a few ideas and a possible alternative version of the movie so was wondering if people wanted to see where I sent with that rather than just focusing on my insight into the movie? :) As always reviews are like stardust to me, so please tell me how you think I'm getting along so far! :)**


End file.
